Dark Nights Ecplicit
by miko-lee
Summary: This story is about an encounter between detective Chester Lake and an O.C. This story contains mature and explicit content. Please be advised my personal rating is MA.


It was two AM as detective Lake walked out of the precinct and noticed a strange woman catching glances at him. He called out to her "hey, hey you!" She finally locked eyes with him and smirked. She was 5'2'', and thick, with a true hour-glass shape. She had red-blonde hair and fair, but a warm creamy porcelain skin tone and light greenish blue eyes. He looked her up and down once, trying hard not to be too aggressive. She was clad in all black, long black jeans and a black tank top with a long coat over it. A befuddled expression came across detective lake's face as she stood, turned and ran, glancing back at him and smirking again. He took off after her following her around the corner into an alley. Her pace picked up and she distanced herself from him for a moment. Dodging left and right they sped through back streets and alley ways. During the run he panted " fuck, it's gotta be a trap." He could hear her panting and slowing down and then nothing. He dove around the back of the building after her and stopped dead. She was nowhere in sight...she had hidden...A board creaked and he pointed his gun behind the dumpster, approaching slowly. He wheeled it away from the wall and she tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm and picked her up, pinning her against a wall. "Who are you, why were you running, who do you work for?" "ngh!" she struggled trying to wriggle her arm free. Lake smirked a bit at the fact she thought she could get away from him. She stilled herself and bowed her head down mumbling. He squeezed her arm a bit and she answered quickly and loudly "just a girl with a crush." He dove his hand into her back pocket grabbing her wallet and pulling out her driver's licence. "Mielle Darova, 22. You don't look like a criminal to me, why'd you run?" He let her arm free. She turned and answered " I wanted you to catch me, like a perp..." she blushed and looked away. He put his gun in it's holster " why?, why would you wanna do that?" She looked him in the eyes and spoke calmly and softly " I like it rough, when I saw your belt and holsters I knew you'd chase after me if I ran...pin me..." He stood shocked and then smirked, walking forward and making her back into the wall as she stepped away from him. He put his hand up on the wall next to her head, she turned her head and blushed making him smirk more, moving the devious shadows over his face and empowering the look of his stature. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. " You've got a dirty mouth." She drew in a large breath and closed her eyes. He moved his knee forward and up caressing, brushing against her groin. Her breath quickened and she didn't say a word. He whispered low, " Is everything ok?" Mielle turned and looked him deviously, smiling an evil smile. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist and lean in brushing her lips against his neck and letting out a light moan before answering, "I'm fine, I want you and I want it as rough as you can give it to me." He smiled while hearing her words. He kneed her groin again this time harder and in a circular pattern. "nnngh...ahhmmmm!" She panted and whispered "more" He smiled and pulled back. "where should we continue this?" She answered quickly " my place is fine," he started back the way they had come and called back, " follow me, I'll drive." She followed him, but not closely, they got to the car and he opened the door for her, they both got in and the car sped off. They pulled up on an old apartment complex and he followed her into her unit. He closed the door behind him, locking it and flipping off the light she had just turned on. She turned back, looked at him, smiled and darted into the bedroom. When he came in she lay waiting for him on the bed, hair tousled, pressing her thighs together and biting her lip. He took off his shirt and unfastened his belt buckle flipping open his belt and pants then sliding them down. She however was still clothed. He got on top of her and slid his hand up her shirt and behind her back unfastening her bra and pulling it out from under her shirt. Her breasts were large and soft and her erect nipples were completely unhidden in the soft, stretchy fabric. Lake placed one hand on her breast and gripped firmly, making her moan. He lifted her arms and pulled her shirt off over her head. He tossed it off to the side and slipped his hands under her jeans and underwear yanking them down and off aggressively. He leaned in kissing her neck, biting and sucking as she moaned and gasped below him. He licked her earlobe and caressed her thighs whispering " spread your legs..." he slipped his hand in between her thighs and she responded, opening her legs and whispering a high and breathy "yes, sir." He smirked at the title of authority and answered back " that's a good girl." He rubbed his fingertips up and down against her slit, parting it occasionally to tease her opening or play with her clit. She moaned loudly with every brush and stroke, every caress until she grabbed on to the sheets tightly. He pried her fingers loose and pinned her wrists above her head " look at me" he demanded. She looked at him, biting her lip. He moved one hand to her mouth, brushing his thumb against her lips, parting them slowly and and drawing down her jaw with the palm of his hand opening her mouth and inserting two fingers. " Show me how you'll earn this cock." She closed her eyes again and licked around his fingers running her tongue up and down and in between them sucking hard. He pulled his hand away lowered his head licking and softly biting at her nipple, she squirmed and tried to close her legs but only ended up pressing them to his sides. He looked up and smirked deviously. "you know if you want it you have to ask for it." She blushed deeper pink and her breathing picked up more. She paused and then looked at him and begged him with one word that poured out like sweet smoke exposing her desire even more, "please..." He let go of her wrists and liftted her leg over his, entering her slowly drawing out a sweet torturous moan from her. He pressed all the way into her reaching around her to lift her up on top of him. He started slow but bucked hard making her cry out in pleasure. Mielle wrapped her arms around Lake's shoulders and his pace picked up speeding up her moans and gasps. " Say it, tell me you want it," lake demanded seductively. He waited while continuing to pound her and then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back. " I gave you an order, you'd be wise to follow it." She moaned at the tug and lifted her chest, answering in pants and gasps as he drilled into her harder. "Ah-yeees! ahn-I-I love it, I want mmmmore, please, haa don't stop!" He sped up and pushed into her so hard she was literally riding his cock. she bounced on his manhood, moaning and burying her face in his chest and digging her nails into his back. Lake growled and started pumping faster and leaned forward laying her down on the bed and grabbing her behind the knees to lift her legs and press in even deeper than before. "Aaahhhhh!-nngh-ohh!" She cried out while dragging her nails down his back making him grimace and pound in harder. "Ahm!" Her moans were now overlapped with his grunts, the two vocal sets a perfect pair working in unison. Lake dove his head down biting her neck and sucking hard, pausing momentarily he pulled back to look at her and could feel even more now her slick wetness coating his shaft. He bit his lip and then gently wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing and then letting go. Mielle blushed deep and panted becoming even wetter. "Don't stop," she cried out just before he started up again, this time much harder and faster. He smirked and then answered firmly, " I just manna hear you moan." Mielle's whole body blushed a deep pink and she answered back quickly "nnnngh!" "That's better," lake whispered as he sped up to full pace pounding as hard and deep as he could. She shook in extacy, cumming again and again in this hot fuck that seemed to last forever. He threw her arms pinning her wrists to the bed and spoke seductively, "I'm gonna cum inside you, any complaints?" She threw her head from side to side, and answered quickly " No, don't!" Lake pulled out, "open your mouth" he said sweetly and she complied, looking up at him and opening her mouth wide. He jerked himself quickly " swallow it," he said spilling his seed into her mouth and over her luscious lips. She licked her lips and swallowed, looking up at him smiling. "Good girl," he said as he laid down next to her and drew her into him wrapping his arms around her body pressing her back to his front. Mielle relaxed and melded into his embrace, still blushing.


End file.
